


Has the Stomach

by Nadat



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadat/pseuds/Nadat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a misfire in the Kinkmeme - "Oh OP I don't think I have the stomach to write this but rest assured you are not alone in wanting it. Seconding the prompt and promising virtual cookies and reviews to anyone who fills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has the Stomach

“Cookies!” It was Sandal at the edge of the dining room, holding a tray full of them, hot and fresh.

Merrill clapped her hands and waved him in. “I haven’t had a cookie in forever. We used to make them sometimes, for the children, but it’s been years.”

“Did you make these?” Aveline picked one up and eyed it.

“Cookies,” Sandal said.

“Oranna’s been teaching him some basic dishes,” Hawke said as he took one and bit in. He chewed and looked surprised. “These are good!”

“Do you mean the other dishes haven’t been?” Fenris asked as he eyed one.

“For the most part, no,” Anders said. “Bread should never be that color.”

“Or stew,” Hawke added.

Isabela reached over and patted Sandal. “But these are good. Good job!”

“Agreed. I might even want the recipe.” Varric grinned.

“Since when do you bake?” Aveline asked.

“Fine, fine, I don’t, but I at least can be supportive. He’s a beardless Dwarf too. We have to stick together.”

“You could get him a date with another crossbow,” Isabela suggested.

“I don’t want Sandal to have a crossbow or ideas, please, thank you,” Hawke said. 

“Enchantment!” Sandal beamed proudly at all of them.

“…Probably for the best.” Isabela shrugged, munching on another cookie. “What’s in these, anyway? Should we ask Bodahn?”

“Salamanders?” Sandal looked down at the tray.

Everyone stopped eating.

“On second thought, I don’t think I have the stomach for this.” Varric set his half-eaten cookie down, followed by everyone else except Merrill.

Merrill blinked at them. “They still taste fine, you know. And we eat birds that eat salamanders that eat bugs.” 

“But… kitten…”

“Salamander?” Sandal was looking sadly at Merrill.

She laughed. “Salamander.”


End file.
